Spikes
The are a in . Technical * Spikes are items that you start with in your inventory, along with the Tool Hammer, Apple, Wood Wall, and Windmill. * Spikes deal 25 damage points to any enemy that touches them. * Spikes cost and . * Spikes have 375 health points. * You can place a maximum of 15 Spikes. Strategy Using * Line the inside of your Base with Spikes, to kill players who try to boost through the walls. * Use Spikes to help block important areas of your base. * Use Spikes and Boost Pads to make traps that automatically kill players and animals. * Trap a player or animal with a Pit Trap, then place a Spike right next to him to kill them! This trick also can insta-kill an Auto-healer! * When running from players who are faster than you, quickly place Spikes in their path to obstruct them. * Place Spikes on both sides at the end of the River and use a Flipper Hat around the area and patrol with a Katana for free kills. Animals also crowd around this area after some time and might stumble into the Spikes once in a while, giving you extra kills and Resources. * If someone Boost Pads at you, quickly place a Spike down as an easy counter. * When building a base, you can alternate between Spike and to save resources and structure limits while also creating a deadly defense. * You can scare away animals by making them run into your Spikes. * If you are fast with Booster Hat and Monkey Tail, you can run around a player and put Spikes around him. If you place one correctly, the player will keep getting hit by the Spikes and die. However, this works better with Greater Spikes or Spinning Spikes. * When running from a Player who is a higher Age than you, place spikes in their way to deter them. If you have some food, you might even be able to surround them with Spikes, akin to the MooTuber Corrupt X's “Circle of Death” technique. This can also mean the difference between life and death when you are an Age 1 and someone decides to "spawn kill" you! Against * Try not to get trapped by Spikes, as you might ricochet around and die. * Spikes can be effectively destroyed by the Katana and Great Hammer. ** Tank Gear destroys them faster, but lowers your movement speed, so keep your shop open to quickly switch. Trivia * Spikes were one of the first items in the game. * Spikes have been in the game since its launch but were accidentally removed due to a glitch in version 0.892 when Yendis Entertainment changed the inventory system. * Even though there are only 5 spikes, if you touch the spike anywhere(doesn't matter whether it is in between or not) you will still take damage. * The Spike was the first Structure that could deal damage. * Spikes are one of four items to have a corresponding Hat, which is Spike Gear. The other three are Boost Pad, Turret, and Windmill. History * 1.4 - Reverted change where Spikes couldn't damage players who aren't moving * 1.3 - Changed Spikes so it won't damage players who aren't moving. Strangely, the same people who requested this change wanted this change reverted. * 0.52 - Changed Spike limit to 15 * 0.27 - Undid the change in version 0.25 * 0.25 - Increased knockback * 0.1 - Added. (Initial Release)